<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【警爵】玩具 by dearme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243623">【警爵】玩具</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme'>dearme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, prowl/jazz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个温暖的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【警爵】玩具</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情要从老条子在人类社会卧底时说起。那时候的条子还不像现在这么黑，那时候的能量块也没有这么硬，就是一个草长莺飞欣欣向荣的日子里，老条子把那个明显体脂率高到威胁生命但还是锲而不舍吃甜甜圈的人类警察送回警局后，趁着没人注意直接开溜了。</p><p>和探长不同，条子对人类社会的好奇心无限趋近于零，每天跑过熟悉的街道，路上来来往往千人一面，条同志充分发挥逻辑算法，除非任务需求其余冗余数据一概删除。临近圣诞节，街上充斥了红色和白色，警车打开内置广播，听播音员兴致勃勃讲述圣诞节的来历作为资料参考，然后拣选有价值的数据存入硬盘。</p><p>第五大道新开的玩具店营业酬宾，俗气的绿色圣诞树贴在橱窗上。新鲜事儿总能引起人的注意，哪怕你是赛博坦人。警车车前灯向左一照，稍稍观察了一下这家店铺，人类儿童吵嚷着进进出出，热闹地让机觉得脑模块疼。就在条同志准备踩油门的时候，一张掩藏于花花绿绿的海报之后的消息引起了他的注意。</p><p>【MP17-警车新品到货！】</p><p>++</p><p>“这不公平，条子。”</p><p>爵士兴致勃勃拆开包装——为了能玩儿上人类玩具他特意打开了全息投影——翻看着里面的东西：说明书，本体，配件。警车坐在桌子另一边，冷眼看着一个三十岁左右的黑人男子露出孩子般兴奋得表情玩儿玩具。</p><p>彼时塞星人的存在已不是秘密，友善的汽车人甚至偶尔会和人类合作，共同对抗霸天虎或者干点儿别的，擎天柱心中有数，但凡别出圈基本睁一眼闭一眼。鉴于汽车人将机器人和汽车进行了完美的结合，被模型和玩具厂盯上简直只是时间问题。于是大伙儿也不藏着掖着，纷纷搞起了合作，让更多的人能亲手体验一把汽车人的变形过程。</p><p>已发售的玩具品类众多，爵士自打知道出玩具这个消息后便兴冲冲的开始了购买研究工作，现而今对于相关产品已经如数家珍，甚至跑到网上论坛和碳基交流沟通。警车完全没兴趣，只是善意的对爵士的玩具占据了两人太多空间这一点表达了不满——什么？你说他俩难道是住在一起？我的上帝，看看标题前的黑括号，他们当然在一起了！</p><p>爵士对于伴侣的埋怨，采用了非常大大方方的处理办法——他直接把玩具搬去了公共休息室，还自费购买了沙盘场景等道具，每个玩具各得其所摆得好看极了，爵士表示谁想玩儿可以随时摆弄，放松身心不二良品——相较起那些害怕熊孩子玩儿坏自己宝贝儿的碳基玩家，爵士同志做出了表率。</p><p>而此刻，他一边认真地研究着如何拆开警车的关节，一边嘟囔着抱怨道：“我是说，好吧，我可以理解人类做事有他们自己的步调，但说真的？到了17还没有我的mp，我完全无法理解这一结果。”</p><p>警车放下杯子，在数据板上勾上一笔，“行行好，去看看地球人的法律相关书籍吧。在这里人们要遵守《版权法》，你的形象属于保时捷，他们不授权，谁也不能做。”</p><p>爵士停下手上的动作，抬起头，认真地看着警车，“……就为了个这？”</p><p>警车痛心地点点头，“就为了个这。”</p><p>爵士在心里鞠一把冷汗，幸亏德国人还没把传票发到汽车人基地来，要不一告一个准儿啊。</p><p>++</p><p>晚上，两机在充电床上研究完赛博坦人的起源之后，警车下床去拿了杯电解质水，爵士软乎乎趴在床上，若有所思的偏头看着警车。</p><p>坐回床边，轻轻吻了吻爵士的额头，“你想什么呢？”</p><p>“没什么。”爵士干脆把脸埋进枕头，“在想你。”</p><p>“……你是在想怎么拆我吧？”</p><p>爵士吃吃的笑了出来，声音闷在枕头里，“那个脚部的变形太复杂了，我怕给你拆坏了。”</p><p>“拆坏了给你买新的。”警车一饮而尽，“我还有点儿工作，你先充电吧，我去办公室。”</p><p>爵士直起身子，“那我也不充了，跟你一块儿过去吧，正好把今天没变完的变完了。”</p><p>警车偏头，“你明天没任务？”</p><p>“嗯。”爵士伸手从床头柜上拿起拆了一半的达特森，“大哥说明天我可以休息一下，所以今儿我陪你一宿也行。”</p><p>“那就起来吧。”警车从地上捞起爵士的胸甲递过去，“赶紧戴好了，最近气温还是挺低的。”</p><p>爵士笑嘻嘻得接过来，忽然表情一滞，“对了条子，我差点儿忘了问你，你不是从来都对这些东西不感兴趣吗？怎么今天特意买了这个？”</p><p>警车边穿戴整齐边回答道：“今天是人类的圣诞节，传统习俗是要送给自己所爱的人礼物，”他笑着看了爵士一眼，“入乡随俗。”</p><p>爵士忍不住皱眉，“所以我是那个没心没肺的笨蛋了？我敬爱的条长官好不容易情商在线送我礼物，结果我居然完全没准备回礼？”</p><p>回应他的是一个缠绵的吻，“我已经收到礼物了。”</p><p>++</p><p>第二天飞过山跑到玩具区——没错，这群熊汽车特意给玩具划了个区——准备皮一下的时候，惊讶地发现在一群小号塞星人中间加入了一位新成员：黑白素色的达特森扬起一张帅气逼人的面瘫脸，高举双手拿着一块纸板：大家好，我是mp17-prowl，今天开始正式加入队伍，请大家多提宝贵意见。</p><p>飞过山扬唇一笑。</p><p>于是等警车来休息室看到mp17压着跪趴在地上的经典爵士时，他抽搐着嘴角让飞过山在黑板上罚抄了一百遍“我再也不随便怀疑队友了”。</p><p>++</p><p>但也因此，机们发现了玩具除了能用来玩儿，还有了别的用途。</p><p>比如横跑和飞毛腿前一天晚上打了一架，第二天毛毛端着马克杯路过玩具区，mp12正跪对着他，胸口的小纸片上写着“抱歉”。</p><p>比如探长会把外面采集回来的植物标本按比例缩小到沙盘上，然后进行研究记录。</p><p>比如大黄蜂会在过节时将玩具屋装饰得漂漂亮亮，点起彩灯庆祝节日的到来。</p><p>比如在霸天虎进攻一波猛似一波的时候，救护车会把所有玩具摆成V字形，在沙盘上用沙子写出“加油”的字样。</p><p>比如在飞毛腿失踪期间，ft天火会把经典横炮抱在怀里，拍着他的后背安慰他。</p><p>比如在威震天占领地球期间，经典铁皮会站在经典幻影前面，低下头举起“对不起”的纸片。</p><p>++</p><p>比如……</p><p>++</p><p>“你真是个奇迹。”</p><p>油吧里的客人走得差不多了。爵士一边收拾舞台上的道具一边对天鲨说道。</p><p>被称赞的大鱼笑了起来，“得了爵士，我们不是第一天认识，这些话留给你的新朋友吧。”</p><p>“我说真的，天鲨，”爵士一脸正经，“我认识你很久了，伙计，但我一直被你所折服……被你用尾部站立的平衡感。”</p><p>爵士哈哈大笑着躲过了天鲨扔过来的麦克风。</p><p>此时接近打烊时间，老板从后面的办公室出来，看着两个人在台上打成一团，笑着喊道：“弄坏了机器坏一罚十啊。”</p><p>爵士跳下舞台，“仁爱的普神啊，求你收了这资本主义的万恶老板啰嗦吧~”</p><p>“再闹我打人了啊。”啰嗦拍了拍爵士肩膀，“怎么样？最近还好吧？临近节日了比较忙，辛苦了。”</p><p>年终，所有部门都在加班加点。战争结束后的重建工作比打仗还烦人，事无巨细身心俱疲。爵士在第五次递交辞呈之后，终于在擎天柱的一声叹息下离开了政府大楼——在此之前他已经在闲差上待了很久了，自从他杀了人之后，状态一直不好。擎天柱始终舍不得这个得力的副官，但爵士已经对这些都彻底失去了信心。</p><p>他从家乡来到铁堡，为了成为一名音乐家；现在，兜了一个大圈子，他的目标终于实现了。</p><p>对啰嗦，爵士充满了感激，油吧就像一处港湾，在这里爵士找回了内心的安宁。这不仅是一份让他糊口的工作，更多的，在这里爵士感觉自己终于找回了自我。</p><p>他会怀念那些跟在擎天柱身边的日子吗？我亲爱的朋友，当然会。一人之下的副官，谁不会呢？有时候他一个人在家，一杯高纯就能勾出他所有的回忆：他跟在擎天柱身边发号施令，他鼓舞所有士兵坚强起来，他带领行动小组完成一个又一个任务，他……</p><p>他和警车。</p><p>他亲眼看着警车一步一步往上爬，从青涩稚嫩到老成练达，他记得他和警车的相识，相知，相爱，他能想起对方的每一个小习惯，直至现在这些细节依然影响着他的生活。他会在挑选饮料时下意识拿起对方的最爱，早上烧一杯热水清洁内循环系统，也会在床头永远摆着一块数据板——方便警车随时查询最新的新闻。</p><p>尽管这些习惯对方现在还有没有，都已经是未知数了。</p><p>++</p><p>今天是圣诞节。</p><p>和地球建立友好关系后，塞博坦把不少蓝星人的习惯也带回了老家。上帝的生日无非是给了塞星人一个休息的理由，就连平日热闹的油吧今天也冷冷清清的——大家早早下了班回家去陪伴自己的家人了，也就没有那些来这里放松的老朋友了。</p><p>天鲨先一步回去了。爵士坐在空了的油吧里，只有舞台的几盏灯还勉强起到了照明的作用。他不太想回家，但待在这里也没什么事情可做。爵士向后仰过去，躺在舞台的地板上，脑子一片空白。</p><p>啰嗦很吃惊他居然还没有回去。蓝色的跑车走过去，坐在爵士身边拍了拍他的腹部，“还不回去？”</p><p>“嗯。”爵士轻轻哼唧到，“回去了也没事情可做。”</p><p>啰嗦微微笑了起来。两个机就这么静静地坐着，一时之间没有出声，倒也不会尴尬。相识许久的两个人一起享受着难得的宁静。啰嗦让光学镜下线，爵士则是死死盯着投影灯，直到光镜被刺激的冒出清洁液。</p><p>过了很久，外面开始响起烟花的轰鸣声。啰嗦深吸一口气，从子空间掏出刚刚从地球送来的快递，头也不回递给爵士，笑着说：“节日快乐。”</p><p>【MP39-飞毛腿】</p><p>爵士举着盒子看了很久，喃喃自语道：“结果他们还是没有出我的玩具。”</p><p>“去埋怨德国人，他们就是不肯授权，谁也没办法。”</p><p>“是啊……”</p><p>又是一阵沉默。</p><p>忽然，爵士从地上一个挺身跳起来，拍了拍后挡板，头也不会的离开了。</p><p>“谢了啰嗦，祝你节日快乐。”</p><p>“你回家啊？”</p><p>“不，我……”微微一顿，“我忽然想起点儿事儿。”</p><p>++</p><p>爵士兴奋地想，如果被抓住，我大概会被抓起来弹输出管弹到死吧www。</p><p>这让他难得地兴奋异常——天生的冒险家，音乐天才，擎天柱永远的副官，轮子的国民级女神……咳咳，扯远了，总之我们的爵士同志在作死这方面有着不输给兰博双子的天分。</p><p>眼下他正在潜入政府大楼的过程中。从外部通风管一路向前爬，努力回忆每一个节点的位置——首先是保卫室，然后是一楼左翼的通道，一直向东是大厅。爵士稍加思索，轻盈地跳了下来，不出所料掉在大厅那尊擎天柱雕像的脖子上，爵士一个漂亮的后空翻跳下来，对着擎天柱敬了个歪七扭八的军礼，回身向二楼走去。</p><p>之前偷着藏起来的隐身涂料帮了大忙，路过值班室探头看一眼，值班人员鼾声大睡，和平啊和平，你让最锋利的尖刀都失去了敏锐——给警卫画了两撇胡子的爵副官在心里默默腹诽了一下现在年轻人的不负责任，大摇大摆的直奔二层休息室。</p><p>——就，只是好奇而已。</p><p>说不在乎是假的，爵士芯里或多或少抱有一丝期待，期待看到自己想看的场景，但又害怕过于期待会让自己失望过重。断断续续的，他从横炮大黄那里听到过关于警车和……那个机的消息，知道这俩个算是彻底完蛋了，寻光号带走了他的思念他的情，但木已成舟无可挽回，条长官情场官场都不得意，还被人狠狠踹了底盘，简直笑死。</p><p>本着前任过得不好我就放心了原则，爵士其实还有点儿小开心。当然现在不是说这个的时候，我们爵女神的追求者能从铁堡一路排队排到帕省去，其实早就释怀了。只不过啰嗦的礼物让他回想起很多年前那个圣诞节，那个他拿到警车礼物的圣诞节。</p><p>玩具区的传统从地球带回了赛博坦，但重建赛博坦的工作太过繁重，休息室里那些玩具开始渐渐吃灰，只有爵士偶尔有时间去摆弄他们——现在他已经离开很久了，大概，再也没有人会去玩儿那些模型了吧？</p><p>他们也会感到寂寞吗？</p><p>++</p><p>霓虹灯会闪烁一个晚上，成为室内唯一的光源。爵士轻车熟路绕过休息室的吧台，球桌，乱七八糟的椅子桌子，来到玩具区。</p><p>有人装饰过这里——</p><p>圣诞节为主题，彩灯在玻璃罩上闪烁，街景是城市一角：白色的纱棉是人工雪；商店的橱窗上贴着雪人和圣诞树；透过玻璃，里面的商品一览无余；外面，铁皮和救护车带着圣诞老人帽，扛着一大袋礼物边走边聊天；大黄蜂和飞过山在堆一个纱棉“雪人”；探长和幻影对着橱窗指指画画，似乎在挑选究竟哪只涡轮火鸡更加肥美；烟幕坐在街边长椅上，拿着赛狗报纸点点画画，期望一赌成名；消防车和红警正在往家走，手里的口袋可装了不少东西呢；擎天柱拿着雪球跃跃欲试，一旁的威震天定格在落荒而逃的姿势；还有，还有……</p><p>还有。</p><p>经典的小小爵士坐在街心公园的路灯下，周围的热闹似乎与他无关一般，长椅后的路灯，led小灯泡将黄色的光线洒在已然泛黄的塑料车头上。不知道是谁给他带了个小小的毛线围脖，是害怕他会冻着吗？</p><p>爵士出神地看着那个不合群儿的家伙。过去，所有人都觉得自己是个乐观开朗的机，也都先入为主地觉得这样的爵士肯定希望周围有人能陪着自己。但内芯身处，爵士更喜欢这样独处，和自己在一起，享受热闹过后的平静。</p><p>他把头抵在玻璃上，一丝凉意沁入，爵士打开风扇，感到自己过热的机体终于冷却到能够好好处理逻辑运算了——毕竟，要和逻辑狂魔说话，你自己的逻辑必须清晰。</p><p>“警车。”</p><p>++</p><p>“很神奇，我似乎知道你今天晚上一定会来，在这里等到现在不容易，还要躲开警卫，毕竟解释起来太麻烦了……都过去这么久了，你离开了，我也把能坑的人，能得罪的人得罪得差不多了（苦笑），我也累了……现在想想，我最后什么也没有得到：我爱的人离开了，我尊敬的人视我如仇敌，过去的朋友恨我入骨，我为了自己的事业努力到现在，最后我什么也没有得到……”</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>++</p><p>我呢。</p><p>我离开了擎天柱，成为了一名歌手，我和朋友在油吧开怀畅饮，我会在休息时去学校教授音乐，那些幼生体是塞星最大的希望，有朝一日他们会和我们一样担负起保卫这颗星球的任务。我依然玩儿玩具，依然喜欢地球音乐文化，我每个大周期都会抽出一个礼拜去地球玩儿。我心有不甘但接受现实，我把希望交给将来。我把遗憾留给过去，我和自己达成了和解。</p><p>但我会在圣诞节想起你。</p><p>++</p><p>很多事儿真是说不准呀：红蜘蛛成为了塞星领袖，补天士得到了领导模块，威震天变成了汽车人，声波和擎天柱去了地球，横炮他光荣的……领完了idw最后一份工资，气呼呼得回到他和飞毛腿的家里做起了米虫。</p><p>爵士转过身靠在玻璃上，看对方一步一步走过来，似爪牙，似魔鬼的步……好吧，爵士想自己确实应该少听点儿蓝星音乐了。</p><p>警车靠过来。</p><p>爵士抬起头期待一个吻，他有点儿坏心眼的想自己应该先吃点儿蓝星那个叫臭豆腐的东西。蓝色光镜闪闪发亮，伸手扶上对方胸甲，7吨的警用SUV向前倾身，然后侧过对方音频接收器，把手里攥着的东西放到了沙盘上。</p><p>爵士诧异，扭头，之前孤零零的长椅另一头，MP17端坐在上面。</p><p>++</p><p>窗外，倒计时开始了，大家齐声喊出最后一纳秒，这一天宣告结束。聚集在和平纪念碑下的塞伯坦人互相庆祝，祝福周围所有认识或不认识的家伙。冷气被风扇过滤，温暖的水雾模糊了光镜。无论战争中你属于哪个阵营，在这一刻你都是被欢迎的对象。小家伙们穿行于街道上，老人坐在沙发前抽着雪茄看电视，独身一人的机对着人群举起高纯杯子致意，而相聚在一起的朋友和恋人共同狂呼拥抱彼此。</p><p>爵士最终也没有等来想象中的那个吻。警车将额头贴上对方头雕，嘴角微微上扬，双手扶在对方肩膀上，一个温暖而又略显悲伤的距离。</p><p>爵士在令人安心的安全感中让光镜下线，很不解风情的想待会儿两个机要怎么离开政府大楼而不被注意。</p><p>++</p><p>“后来呢？”</p><p>蓝霹雳永远不知道什么时候该闭嘴。这个故事已经趋近尾声，结局根本不重要——兰博基尼双子家的客厅里，警车大大方方坐在单人沙发上看数据板，爵士则是更加大大方方地打横坐到他腿上，手里攥着游戏手柄死死盯着电视屏幕：他的兰博基尼眼看着就要输给横炮的福特野马了。</p><p>飞毛腿恨铁不成钢的锤了一下他的脑阔：“你是不是傻？你拿光镜看不出来是怎么的？”</p><p>小蓝委屈吧啦，扶着头雕瞥了他一眼。</p><p>游戏在横炮的振臂高呼中宣告了结束。爵士输掉了自己下个礼拜的工资，他把手柄扔到桌子上，伸了个懒腰，勾下警车脖子，“完了，我要当街要饭了，下个礼拜就靠你了pal~”</p><p>警车冷冷地瞥了横炮一眼。</p><p>炮爷无所谓得一伸腿架到茶几上，“反正我失业了，再找到新工作之前是不会心慈手软的。”</p><p>于是在回家的路上，警车狠狠地就赌博游戏问题骂了爵士一顿。期间爵士一直伸手搂着对方胳膊，一边挨骂一边满面笑容，心里那叫一个美呀。</p><p>主恒星沉在地平线上晃晃悠悠，天快要黑了，趁着最后那点光亮还没消失殆尽，爵士看到前面蓝星玩具店橱窗上最新的大海报——恐龙勇士的名字他听说过，正是这位弃暗投明的原始兽拯救了人类，才有后来强大的人类盟友帮助汽车人击败了霸天虎。历史轮回周而复始，对这位汽车人的“后人”，爵士心里满是感激。</p><p>良久，他对警车嘟囔道，“我的玩具什么时候才能出呀？”</p><p>警车半天没说话，快到家门口才从子空间里掏出一个塑料盒。</p><p>【天元之力5+玩具——D级爵士】</p><p>爵士一脸惊讶得看着对方。警车微微笑了一下。</p><p>“圣诞快乐”</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>